


Braids

by Havoklysm



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Champion's Ballad, Champions' Ballad DLC, Cute, F/M, Hair Brushing, Zelda braids Revali's hair, mention of the king of Hyrule, nervous Revali, reassuring Zelda, set before the ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: Zelda braids Revali's hair before they meet the king of Hyrule.
Relationships: Revali/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Braids

“Please, sit still, Revali.”

A huff was the only response, but the blue feathered male did as told and ceased his fidgeting--for now. 

Zelda frowned, continuing to run her brush through his navy and yellow locks of hair to ensure no tangles were left. She snagged one in the process, earning a squawk from the Rito, and offered a gentle pat on the shoulder as an apology.

Today was a big day--the appointed champions were to officially be sworn in, accepting their roles as such and pledging themselves to Hyrule. But before the ceremony, they were meeting the King of Hyrule, Zelda’s father, without a massive audience. 

Zelda knew Revali was nervous about meeting Rhoam, just as she knew he wouldn’t willingly admit that. So, she paused her brushing, putting the utensil down on the table beside her, and offered him a smile when he turned to her with confusion clear on his face. “You’ll do fine, Revali, I assure you.” 

His beak parted, as if to give a witty retort about how he knew he'd do fine because he was Revali, Rito champion, but the words died on his tongue before they could escape. Instead, he sat uncharacteristically quiet, his feathers ruffling a bit in embarrassment. Only around Zelda would he allow himself to show such weakness.

The princess gently touched his cheek, running her fingers over the silky smoothness of his down. “Just be yourself,” she cooed.

The male gave her a nervous look bordering on arrogance. After a moment passed, he softly spoke, “what if he doesn't like that? You know how I can be. Maybe I'll do him a great offense by being so pompous.” 

“And that's part of your charm. You won  _ me _ over, didn’t you? Even if you don't win over all of him, you certainly won't anger him in any way.” Zelda leaned down and pressed an affectionate kiss to his beak, before she grabbed the brush and resumed her work. “For now, let me pamper you, alright? Relax and enjoy the time we have together uninterrupted. The meeting will go fine, the ceremony will go fine, and hopefully we'll have some free time to ourselves after all this.”

Revali had no quip, so he sat quietly and did as told. Normally, having his hair brushed was a task only  _ he _ was allowed to do. He wasn’t fond of others touching him in such a way, but for Zelda he of course made an exception. He supposed to a non-Rito, this could be considered preening. It was about as close as one could come, and he treated it as such, which meant this was an intimate activity to him. That, and no one could fix his hair to perfection like he could, but Zelda managed beautifully. 

The princess continued her work, finishing detangling his hair and beginning to separate it all into four chunks, which she promptly tied off so as not to fall back into line with the other pieces of hair. Focusing on one of the four pieces, she began to braid it carefully. “It’s nice to do someone else’s hair for once. I do my own, but it’s so much easier helping someone else.” A smile turned her lips, “And it's even better that I get to help  _ you _ .” Those soft lips were upon his cheek, but she pulled away far too soon for Revali and an avian noise left his throat in protest.

Zelda laughed not unkindly, continuing her work.

“I'll admit, it is rather nice to be fawned over in such a manner by a beautiful girl.” Revali's voice was soft, and the look he gave the princess was even softer. 

He was still nervous, but he knew with her by his side, he'd be okay. Meeting the king of Hyrule would go just fine so long as she was there with him to help him through it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've had waiting to be posted for a while now. The Revali/Zelda ship I know is small, but I enjoy it a fair amount. I have more stories regarding these two to come. I wrote a lot a while ago but never finished them, so I hope to change that and get those posted.
> 
> This particular story is set before the ceremony we see at the end of Champions' Ballad. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
